Art by other people
It's fun seeing my how my characters look when drawn by other people, regardless of their skill level. If anyone draws my characters for me, I will permission post their art here, whether it is commissioned, traded or just for fun. Let me know if you are interested. I don't have money for commissions most of the time, though. Aubyn Patrick Destiny of dreams biggest fan artist and fan fiction writer. Jason ipad colored by Aubyn.JPG Rebecca Blackwell Frustrated with my own inability to draw to my own satisfaction, I commissioned a DeviantArt friend Rebecca Blackwell http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/ to make me this picture of Jason and Harris sitting by a campfire on the Beach. For the price of something like half a years subscription to DeviantArt because at the time, she didn't have Pay Pal and had no way of receiving money directly for commissions.at Kaar-Taal. http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=jadis#/d2dh6mm Sketch for Rebecca Blackwell's Jason and Harris.jpg|Rebecca Blackwell's sketch for the picture I commissioned of Harris and Jason.I remember how giddy I was when I first say this. it was the first time I had ever seen a character I created drawn by someone else.|link=http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=jadis#/d28pfj5 Jadis Commish Lineart by BloodRoseAngel.jpg|lineart for Rebecca Blackwell's picture of Jason and Harris|link=http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=jadis#/d2a3g04 Jason and Harris WIP by BloodRoseAngel.jpg|work in progress...|link=http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=wip&offset=24#/d2c0qhc that was so much fun---waiting to see the image emerge through every step of the process-- that I commissioned another picture, this time done traditionally so I could have actual hand-done art work sent to me in the mail to put on my wall. At the time we agreed to do this, she was offering any number of characters in one picture for the price of a year subscription to DeviantArt. However, being busy with other things, she wasn't able to start right away, and then when she did start the first version didn't work out because all the characters would fit on the papers. http://rebeccablackwell.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=jadis#/d2rxvea In the meantime, she had gotten paypal and was able to take real money for commissions, and decided she still wanted to do the project but could not afford to do it at the price we originally agreed to. Around Then she started art school, and the project was entirely put on hold for more than a year. At this time I suggested we could just cancel the project, since circumstances had changed so much and I couldn't afford to pay what it would now be worth. But she was interested in still doing it, and I was still interested in having it done, so we compromised on a price I could manage which was twice the original agreement but probably not half what she would have charged for it at that time she did it. More time passed, but the drawing was eventually completed. Then coloring it took a very long time because she colored it with watercolor pencil, and had to stop and let it dry often because there is so much different detail with so many different people in one picture. details of this explanation might be off but that's the general idea DDP Another DeviantArt friend, get a link to her DA up here soonish. She was offering commissions at a very reasonable price so I asked her to draw Jason and Harris. Technically I bought two separate character sketches, but she agreed it would be no trouble to combine them into one image to show relative height. She accidentally switched their eye colors --Jason should be light blue and harris Dark brown. She was willing to fix it but I found this version entertaining so I kept it that way. It totally doesn't work with the story that way, since their eye colors are significant in the story, but It's somehow appealing in the image. He also did two different backgrounds, because I wanted black in Paragangia is black ore or less but she didn't think It looked good. I might still have that version someplace if I find it I'll put it up too. Storm-Artist.net and Art Jam Storm-Artist.net is my favorite art website, for exactly this reason. it's a small friendly community which offers many community projects where we are encouraged to do art for each other and be inspired by the creations of eachother. one of those is Art Jam, in which we each post images of several original characters, and then we all draw each others characters in a lets have fun and share spirit rather than a lets produce professional artwork spirit. I love best art made just for fun, so the pieces made by my Storm-artists friends are some of my favorites. Feb 2012 I posted Jason Harris and Marrisyl for people to draw for Art Jam. This is my favorite picture from that art jam. It's by Bluepheonix who is one of my favorite artists there. she's very prolific and her pictures are always entertaining. http://bluephoenix.storm-artists.net/ link to her on Storm-artists http://www.storm-artists.net/full/121186 link to this picture on Storm-Artists other Art Jams after I posted that, there were several other art Jams in which I shared Destiny of dreams CHaracters and got art I intended to share her but because I ahve been so busy and overcommitted to a thousand random things these past few years, I failed to get those pictures posted here. I will try to correct that in the near future, hoping not too much of that art has been lost forever yet. . people don't always leave their art jam drawing in their gallery after the event. but, I had pictures of Marisyl, and of GLoria and of Billy with his spider. I also had pictures of the character SUnshine from a non destiny of dreams story. and a picture I did an art trade for of a dragon. Category:Art Category:Meta Story